1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related generally to the field of managing facility systems. More specifically, the present invention is directed to remotely controlling the mechanical, electrical, AV, communications, and other systems in schools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Facilities, e.g., schools, include numerous systems which may be manually or computer-controlled. The typical modern school may be equipped with advanced computer-control systems. These systems are capable of controlling numerous facility systems.
One example of computer-controlled systems are the school's facility systems, e.g., HVAC, lighting, automatically-opened doors, and door locks. It is known to control all these systems using a PC or other components associated with the school's local area network (LAN).
These schools also typically include communications systems which have, in recent years, become increasingly elaborate. For years they have been equipped with bells, phone, public address, and email systems. Video equipment has also been used.
These conventional manual and automated school facility control arrangements are somewhat effective. They do, however, have their limitations. For example, an administrator may be out of the office, but may wish to change a bell schedule or sound an emergency alarm. Because a wayward administrator does not have access to their PC, or the school's LAN, situations may arise which make it difficult for the administrator to adequately access the school's systems.
After-hour situations may also point to a need for increased system accessibility. For example, a teacher may forget to bring home his or her lesson plan which is in the early stages of preparation. This might require the principle to return to the school after hours to unlock the schools doors for the forgetful teacher.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method for remotely accessing the systems of a facility in order to make these systems more accessible for convenience and safety.